Plastic Smile
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: The Bone Eater's Well pulsed with magic. Sesshomaru moving closer, determined. He fulfilled his end of the deal. Kagome didn't know how things would play out from here. The pale fingers gripped her and together they lept down.


**Well I started this fic a very long time ago. 9 years to be exact. After awhile I started to lose where I wanted to go with this. Not only was it terribly OOC, I just wanted to change. Now I have returned and redid the entire thing. Plot, build and tone. Sooooo this is very fresh. I hope you all enjoy the changes. Let's get this started. I also like to warn those that this is RATED M. SO BE MINDFUL THAT THIS FIC COMES DARK THEMES AND SEXUAL CONTENT. Also I owe nothing but this idea. Special shout out to AconitumLuparia for beta this for me ;) love yaaaaaaa ****_~Plastic Smile~_**

_A Little Piece of You_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome shifted uneasily in her bedding. The long jagged cut of her leg searing with pain every few moments. The antibiotics cream lingering on her wounded flesh. She could still hear the mocking voice of Naraku in the back of her mind. It made her heart wrench painfully. To have him call out her weakness. To be reduce to nothing but of a mirror image of Kikyou.

While it's true she wasn't trained in the traditional sense of the renowned miko, Kagome felt that she came a long way since three years prior.

Yet all she could hear was him.

_Do you honestly think you are special, little girl? Have you ever stopped to think your true reason for being here? Your powers are useless at this point. All you serve to be is a simple ordinary ningen. Inuyasha has no use for you. Not when he has Kikyou to run to. _

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

So she ran back home, wounded and empty.

The soft mattress feeling unusual to her after a long period of time with being without. What was worst, Inuyasha didn't even come to look for her. As her best friend it still hurt. Kagome knew she'd never live up to his first love. Her body shifted till the soft moonlight illuminated her. Sighing, she came up.

Slowly, walking to her window. The chill of the air catching her dark hair in a caress. Her fingers traced over the edge.

She shouldn't think such thoughts.

She huffed.

Those dark blue eyes staring at the night sky.

Tomorrow she'll began again.

There was no time to be running away. She'd give Naraku this night of weakness. This night alone.

Kagome would strive to become stronger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The strong smell of bacon and pancakes wafted in the air. Kagome felt her tummy growling as she made her way to the kitchen. Her mom setting the table. Souta paid her no mind as his eyes were glued to his phone. Gramps sipping his green tea, the paper in front catching his attention.

Kagome gave her mom a small smile as she sat down next to Souta.

"You feeling any better dear? Here eat your breakfast." She set the plate in front of Kagome.

"Still a bit sore. I'm leaving after I pack everything."

Gramps narrowed his eyes, the paper tossed to the side.

"You need more time to heal! It's too early for you to go back."

Kagome bit into her food, shaking her head.

"I can't abandon my friends. They need me."

Kagome's mom turned to face her.

"Do you need me to run out and get supplies?"

The young woman pondered for a moment. Trying to remember if she had enough first aid supplies. A memory came forward. Of the stock in her closet. Inuyasha mouthing off that it'd never fit in her bag.

She shook her head.

The shouji slid opened in that moment. A familiar face coming to view. Golden eyes locked onto hers and suddenly the young hanyou stepped forward.

"Figures I find you here. Why you leave without a word?"

Kagome scowled, recalling his swift departure as soon as Kikyo made an appearance.

He left her to deal with Naraku alone.

"That's quite obvious. I needed to come home." She spoke through clenched teeth.

His nose suddenly twitched and eyes widened.

"What happened to you?!"

Then he was upon her in seconds. Checking over her with the biggest worried expression. Her heart sank.

His touch was gentle but anger made his body ramrod tight. As if he somehow knew who assailant was.

"It was _him_." He all but snarled.

Kagome sighed.

"Sango and Miroku were away. I was in the process of getting more fresh water from the river. Naraku made his appearance. I'm fine, Inuyasha."

A guilty expression crossed his features. His fingers trailing into long white strands. The room was silent.

"I'm sorry Kagome. If I had known-"

Then Kagome stood up. Plate cleared. She stared at Inuyasha.

"I don't want your apologies Inuyasha. It's done. I'm going back. We'll hunt for the rest of the shards and defeat Naraku. I just need to work on my strength. I can't keep relying on you guys to come to my rescue."

Inuyasha tilted his head gave her a small smile.

"You'll get there. Let's get going."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome walked towards the well. The familiar magic almost beckoning her. Inuyasha trailed after her. The dark haired girl hoisted herself up. Inuyasha becoming impatient took her hand and lept down.

Kagome curled her fingers as the magic transferred them down. A glow of vibrant purple engulfing them.

It could've been seconds before Kagome felt her feet touch the ground. Inuyasha looked up. His nose twitching. Then he frowned.

"You gotta be kidding me." He muttered before picking up Kagome and jumping high off the ground.

She inhaled taken off guard but held on tight.

Sunlight hit them. Inuyasha setting her down. He pulled out Tessaiga, defensive. Those gold eyes narrowed.

Kagome felt her miko senses tingle at the familiar youkai energy. She knew this one. Yet was baffled as to why he made an appearance here at the Bone Eater's Well.

Sesshomaru stood before them. The breeze causing silver strands to flick with movement. He was ethereal in features. The markings of the InuYoukai prominent. Those amber eyes staring right at Kagome. Curiosity burning yet his face remained impassive.

"So the rumors are true after all." Sesshomaru spoke in a low drawl while he took a step forward. "Inuyasha is able to travel freely through the well. So Miko, what are you exactly?"

Kagome starred, dumbfounded.

Inuyasha growled.

"That's none of your business Sesshomaru!"

Those amber hues flickered to his half brother.

"I wasn't speaking to you."

Swiftly, he moved, decking the hanyou squarely in the jaw. The impact sent him flying feet away into the deep forest.

Kagome gasped as her space was suddenly invaded. The action sent her pulse racing. Sesshomaru's aura causing her miko powers to rise like static across her skin.

"That's quite enough. What do you want to know?"

"This Well. Where does it lead to?"

Kagome folded her arms, shifting her posture.

"Even if I were to tell you, Sesshomaru there is no way it would accept you to pass."

He frowned at her answer. His body moving away as Inuyasha attempted to strike him with blades of blood.

Kagome took that time to draw out her bow and arrow. Pointing it at Sesshomaru who stood several feet away from them.

"I answered your questions, now you need to leave. We have no time to quarrel with you. Not with Naraku around."

It was at that moment Jaken strolled by with Ah Un. The dragon demon stopping as he set his eyes on his master. Rin jumped down from the dragon. Her cheerful expression more apparent as she ran towards Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The tiny girl hugged the back of his leg.

Sesshomaru stared down at his ward then to Jaken who cowered at the glare being sent his way.

"I asked you to remain outside of the village. What part didn't you understand, Jaken?"

Jaken sputtered, his body bowing.

"Milord Rin was most persistent."

Inuyasha watched with an annoyed expression.

"While this is touching and all, didja ever stop to think that we have better things to do than dally with you?"

Kagome sighed already knowing that the outcome was highly near. A loud smack was sounded. Sesshomaru wasting no time.

"You may be only a hanyou but you will learn respect."

"Lousy dog! Respect Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken chimed in.

Sesshomaru's lips thinned.

"Be silent, Jaken."

The imp cowered to Ah Un. Kagome set her weapons down. The jagged wound throbbing. She winced. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"I wish to make you a deal, Miko."

That caught her attention. Kagome couldn't help the curiosity. It was unheard of that the Taiyoukai would make a deal. Let alone with a miko.

"What is it?"

Inuyasha growled.

"Not happening, Sesshomaru!"

Kagome groaned before turning to face him.

"Inuyasha, **_sit_** boy!"

Those ears flattened before his whole body impacted the ground sharply. His pained grunt escaped his lips. Kagome pivot back to Sesshomaru.

"Please go on."

"Despite you being a Miko, your powers are not fully developed. I will train you where you will be able to battle sufficiently. As your powers are honed then you'll be able to face Naraku. With this your powers should allow me access to the Bone Eater's Well."

Kagome felt the blood drain from her face. If she were to do this, there would be no telling what he'd do in the future.

Sesshomaru let his eyes trail over her before meeting her gaze.

"You have one day to think over your answer, Miko."

She nodded dumbly. Then he walked away without another word. Rin waving bye as she trailed after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well more to come soon! The updates will vary. So feel free to share your thoughts!**


End file.
